Omega Men 3
"Assault on Euphorix!" is the story title to the third issue of the science fiction action series The Omega Men by publisher DC Comics. It was written by Roger Slifer with artwork by Keith Giffen and inker Mike DeCarlo. Giffen and DeCarlo also composed the cover art illustration for this issue. The story was colored by Anthony Tollin and lettered by John Costanza. It was edited by Marv Wolfman. This issue shipped with a June, 1983 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.00 per copy (US). Synopsis The Citadel make plans to conquer the last world in the Vega star system to elude their grasp - Euphorix. What makes their objective so difficult is the fact that Euphorix is protected by an impenetrable planetary shield. They attempt to plant a network of bombs across the shield's surface, but this fails to meet their goals. The Citadel are assisted by an Earth human named Harry Hokum who claims to possess the secret for conquering Euphorix. Meanwhile, the Citadel broadcasts a false transmission across all interstellar airways, declaring that they have already broken through Euphorix's defenses and are now laying siege to the planet. Kalista views the broadcast and is horrified. She is ready to bring the fight directly to the Citadel regardless of any objections that Primus may have. Demonia learns of this and is pleased. She conspires to sew seeds of discord amongst the Omega Men so that Tigorr might soon overthrow Primus and become the new leader of the team. Kalista, Harpis and Shlagen take the Omega Men mothership and set course for Euphorix. Kalista orders Harpis to take them through hypserspace. They come out at an unexpected coordinate and strike a passing meteor, shearing the wing off the ship. Shlagen goes out a space walk to effect repairs to the ship's hull. He discovers a large, shapeless organism attached to the side of the ship. On Slagg, Doc tells Primus that Kalista has left for Euphorix. Tigorr antagonizes him, questioning his leadership capabilities, snidely remarking that not even his own wife follows his lead anymore. Primus storms off in a huff to find where Kalista has gone. Meanwhile on the Omega Men mothership, the organism has breached the hull and enters the lower quarters where it spawns dozens of smaller predators known as Grafflings. The creatures immediately begin attacking the ship's electrical systems. To complicate matters even further, a group of bounty hunters led by the alien known as Lobo boards the ship. Lobo, Bedlam and Berserk blaze their way through the ship, killing several crew members. Leaving Bedlam to fight with Harpis, Lobo arrives at the command center where he engages in a protracted battle with Kalista. Aided by the Grafflings, Lobo soon defeats her and brings her back to the Citadel. Lobo's employer, Harry Hokum, interrogates Kalista, demanding the secrets of Euphorix's planetary shield. Kalista is confused and says that the Citadel has already broken the barrier. Harry confesses that the video was simply a ruse to draw Kalista out of hiding. He then exposes Kalista to a telepathic creature known as a Greeshagurt. The Greeshagurt physically begins to merge with her, absorbing her features, her knowledge and her memories. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia * This issue is chapter two of the "Citadel War" storyline. * This is the first appearance of the character of Lobo. He will make sporadic appearances across various titles over the years before branching off into his own multi-series franchise. * This is the first appearance of the Czarnians, who are identified as Velorpians in this issue. * Presk and Rhoark's names are revealed in issue #4. Recommended Reading * Omega Men Vol 1 * Omega Men Vol 2 * L.E.G.I.O.N. '89 * R.E.B.E.L.S. Vol 1 * R.E.B.E.L.S. Vol 2 See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:Omega Men Vol 1 Category:1983/Comic issues Category:June, 1983/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries